Find Me
by TheRealOGMai
Summary: Arranged marriages are never fun. This is especially true when your heart already belongs to another. The girls learn this as they prepare to marry the sons of the allied Lord's. Buttercup suggests they run. "If he truly wants me, he will find me." XAll pairingsX Review Please!
1. Chapter 1

Hello fanfiction! I haven't posted on here in so long, and what I did post was trash. Let's be honest with each other. Well, I'm back with a new story! I'm excited to share it with you all, so let's get ready and...GO! (Exicted for no reason...) Disclaimer-I own nothing but a dead succulent. Hope you like it, Review and tell me what you think!

She couldn't fathom it. Buttercup as she was so fondly called, growled in bitter anger at the words that just flooded out of her father's mouth. Her sisters quite as they accepted the words all three girls had anticipated for so very long. The words simmered her brain and burned her heart, painfully settling in her mind as an unavoidable truth of the life she held as a daughter of a reigning Lord of West Townsville.

Just because it was true, solid fact, written in ancient stone during a time of valor and chivalry, does not mean that Buttercup wasn't going to fight it. She was going to conquer it, tear it limb from limb in order to vanquish the threat of the end of her freedom. No man, son of the powerful Lord of the East or not, would control her.

"Father, I can not, and will not marry this man." Buttercup croaked. She hated the weakness in her voice as it echoed through her father's enormous study. Aged and weathered books lined the walls, manuscripts and essays were stacked high next to the mahogany drafting desk her father currently sat behind. His face weary and tired as he gazed upon his three daughters. He said nothing as his eyes conveyed all he needed them to.

Buttercup looked to her sisters,silently begging them to join her in this fight. Her eyes hovered over her little sister the longest. She could see the way her shoulders shook with every placid breath she took. It was clear to Buttercup, that Bubbles was trying her hardest not to bawl. The ravenette was shocked to see that the usually bubbly girl hadn't fainted either as she looked as if she would start hyperventilating. Blossom stood quitely as well. Her back that was usually perfectly straight slouched in disappointment. Hands clasped in front of her and eyes drawn to the floor, she could not look her dear father in the eyes. Glazed over and cloudy, her pink eyes bore holes into the floor .Those eyes drifted to Buttercup, and slowly blinked. It was as if she was trying to blink away the oncoming tears and process what her father just said at the same time.

"Father! Speak to me! Tell me you will stop this engagement. Please, I-I need...Papa do-dont make us do it." Buttercup pleaded. Eyes scrunched up, she chastised herself for stuttering. Buttercup Utonium did NOT stutter.

Her father finally moved to answer her, his voice gravelly and weak as he stated,"You know it is final. A withdrawal in any of these proposals would cause war. Fighting the South, North, and East in any given situation is undesirable. We would be defeated in a matter of days. I'm sorry girls. I truly am, and I wish I could change it. I do...I-I really do." All three girls could see the pain in his deep blue eyes. He warily ran a large hand through his dark hair. It showed so sign of graying depite his constant stress. The girl's always took notice of how well their parents aged.

Bubbles could not take it any futher. She crumbled to the ground in a sad heap, and Blossom went down rather ungraciously in an attempt to catch her, and their large dresses puddled around them in rich blush pink and pastle blue. Buttercup gathered her sisters and gave her father one last withering look before ushering them out the door.

She couldn't even imagine tell this news to her beloved. She could feel her heart ripping in two as she visualized his handsome face not even daring to meet hers. She could hear his pitiful cackle as he would shake his head slowly. Disbelieving and broken, not believing her words as she did when her father spoke them to her. He would be shattered, she would be even more. Buttercup couldn't lose the man she took years to gain. It was unfair! Finally finding love, only to have it torn away by a man, a Lord's son that she never met but once. When he was a boy, and she a girl. Too young to even remember his face.

"Butch" She tastes the name on her lips. It stung, but it wasn't bitter. Simple and not so sweet, it rolled off her tounge. She couldn't held but notice how it fit nicely with her own name with a deep scowl settling on her tanned face.

The dark beauty had a grim and hasty thought. Run away with her sisters before their respective weddings to those Lords and never turn back. It was dumb, yes. Crazy and foolish, even more so. It thrilled her, and made her heart thump hard in her chest. Clawing away at her with a surge of adrenaline and anticipation. She was not going to loose her freedom and the love of her life. All three longed for another. All three women shared a look with each other, and thought the same thought. Buttercup grinned her classic grin, and Bubbles smiled. Blosson was now stotic to the untrained eye, but if one looked closer, they would see the slight upturn of her mouth. All three girls silently agreed. Son of a Lord or not, if that man truly wanted her, he would have to find her.

And...that's the very short first chapter. I'm am working on the second right now, but if you have any suggestions, questions, or comment feel free to share! Thanks and Happy New Year!


	2. Chapter 2

Today was the day. She was going to meet the man she has been promised to since the tender age of ten. It scared her, and she could feel the knots in her stomach. She hasn't even told her beloved of the engagement, but she had a feeling that he knew. The news of the engagements was kept confidential. Only her sisters, parents, and a select few on her father's advisory knew. Formal announcements were to be given in a month, after each sister met the man she was promised , he knew. Bubbles could tell because of the way her avoided her like the plague. This hurt her deeply, and she was starting to get angry. Red hot anger was starting to boil, and heaven knows that this rarely ever happen. The sweet girl turned bitter for just a second. How dare he avoid her! He had no idea how horribly she was dealing with all of couldn't find him his usual work area of the large horse stable her family owned or the vast land dedicated to riding. She stiffled a sigh, and bit back a sob.

A week ago, her father told her a bit of information that made her whole world tumble down. She mumbled an uncharacteristic curse as she continued to search for that dusty brown mop of hair she loved so very much. She missed those gray eyes that would haunt her dreams. They now robbed her of sleep each night. When she saw Benedict again, she was going going to hurt him and then kiss him senseless. Bubbles laughed lightly as she remembered the day she met the horse breeder and trainer.

Four years ago she was no older than sixteen, and him the same age working under his father. She heard that the new young hand working in the stables had just single-handily delivered Cascade's new foal. Bubbles was shocked that one of her favorite mares delivered a week a half early. Sprinting as fast as she could, she was met with the most adorable, and oddly attractive sight of a dirty Benedict caring for the newborn foal.

"Nice to meet you Lady Bubbles! The names Benedict. Pleased to make your acquaintance!" The young man smiled and it was a wrap. Bubbles had fallen.

Later that day, she sat in a parlor room with her sisters. Buttercup decided to play chess to herself in an effort to build up her natural talent for strategizing, while Blossom gingerly flipped through a novel she had read fifteen times over. Bubbles could see the eldest sister's mouth moving with the memory of the words she burned into her head. Buttercup suddenly sprang from her seat and pointed to the game with vigor. She just had a euraka moment. Bubbles giggled and passed her drawing pad and pencil over to her excited sister. Hurriedly, Buttercup turned to a clean page and wrote down her thoughts. A foolproof battle strategy began to take form in a torrent of hastily written words and diagrams. Once finished, Buttercup carefully tore it out and folded the paper.

Bubbles took that moment to bring up her new crush.

Bubbles sigh once more at the memory, and decided to head back to her home. He would come out and face her when he is ready, she supposed. If not, then maybe...maybe he didn't feel as strongly about her as she did him. No, don't think that! Bubbles shook her head defiantly. He loved her, she loved him. They would run away together if they had to. In the mean time, she should prepare for her meeting with the Lord of the South's son.

Later in evening

"Boomer of the South" I whispered. "I at least hope he is nice." The images of what he may look like fluttered through my head. What if he was absolutely horrid? Not one to judge appearance, I don't care about this man's looks. Benedict was handsome, but I believe it was coincidence. He just happened to look that way.

I patted down my long skirt, as I opted for something less loud. No unnessary tool, or flounce in the dress. I have no reason to try to impress this man. Now that I'm thinking about it, he really has no reason to impress me either. I suddenly realized that he was is in the same position as me and my sisters. He didn't ask for this! He may even have a woman he already loves as well. It would make it wider to them the engagement or run away, but...

Suddenly a servant came through the threshold of my room and informed me that he was here. Stomach dropping, I made my way slowly to meet him.

"Please give my strength" I whispered. Pleading to anyone or anything that was listening.

Boomer POV

He was the first of the three cousins to meet he young woman he was promised to. Harsh beating in his chest signified the nervousness he felt in that moment. Questions flittered around in his head, but one trumped all the others with a loudness that almost made his head throb. What if she hates me? What if she hates me?! WHAT IF SH-

Boomer didn't even get to finish that thought as his eyes set themselves on the girl standing in the large foyer of her home. The castle swallowing her small frame, making her look delicate and soft against the harshness of it all. She was beautiful. Angelic even if he was being completely honest with himself. She smiled shyly at him, but he could see the sorrowful glint in her eyes. He didn't fully understand why, but he wanted to do everything in his power to fix it. He want to see what those diamond blue eyes would like when filled with joy and happiness. What would they look like if they looked at him with...love?

"Nice to meet you Sir Boomer. I am Lady Bubbles. If you would please follow me. We can go to one of my favorite places, so we can speak. I'm sure your tired after such a long journey here to the West." She breathed.

Her voice was soft and relaxing. Boomer liked it, maybe he even loved it. It was hard to tell. Swiftly, he followed the young woman if a comfortable silence. Looking around at the setting as they passed he admired the girl's home. He looked back at a particular painting in awe. It was then that he swore he saw a larger figure rush into a closed room. The only thing he caught was a flash of brown and an uneasy feeling of anger piercing him. It was bitter and sorrowful.

As his attention went back to the environment around him, he noticed that he stood in a beautiful garden Flowers and a large fountain stood proudly in the center. He could clearly make out the carvings in the marble of the fountain as angels with wide wings and flowers crowning their head.

"My mother, sisters, and I worked hard on this garden this spring. I think the effort and love put into it, makes it one of my favorite places to spend time in." Bubbles giggled. She looked over at the young man accompanying her, and thought that his obvious blush was marvelous. He was sweetly looking at everything with an appreciation that she rarely ever saw when people viewed the family garden for the first time.

"I always enjoyed gardens." Boomer admitted. He could feel his face flush as he gazed at the view. "I am currently working on my own right now with my mother. It is hard though, as not even half of what I want to flourish survives in the South. Tropical plants do just fine, but everything else eventually turns to fertilizer. Burned to a fine crisp without adequate shade, but drooping and brittle in said shade." Boomer scrunched his nose it the laughed heartily at his statement. She shook her head in sympathy. Humor shone in her eyes.

That night~

I could not believe how well that went. I actually like her, and she is seemingly fond of me. I can not wait for Butch and Brick to arrive. I can gush about my feelings towards Lady Bubbles without having to hold it in.

We have already said our goodnights as I trudge to my designated room for the duration of my stay. As I reach to open the door, I could not help but feel that same sense of malice as before. This time, it was even stronger.

Bubes POV

Bubbles was conflicted. So very confused. Sir Boomer was nice! Handsome too! She thought of Benedict the whole day, but now as she prepares for bed, she believes it will be Boomer's eyes that haunt her sleep tonight. The girls were going to have so many wasn't sure if she was ready to answer them all. She doesn't think she has the answers.

Chapter 2! I hope you all enjoyed it! Review and tell me what you think please!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I own nothing but a dead succulent

Lord John received message that the other two sons would arrive on his lands in a days time. That message was a day old. Anxiety at his daughters meeting the last two ripped at him. After today, formal announcements of his daughter's engagement would ripple through all the lands like a hot wave. It would be in everyone's mouth for years to come no doubt.

When Blossom, Buttercup,and Bubbles were born, every province lit up with awe. The Lord's wife gave birth to triplets? Three girl's? How will the Lord divide his land? Will these girls be married off for political gain? Those questions filled everyone's heads, but truthfully they did not know that ancient law had already answered them. If any of the Lord's had enough daughters, they would be sent to marry a Lord's son. Enough meaning three to divide among the three remaining Lords. John and Sarah's only son would rule the West.

* * *

Everyone adored this son. Beckett of the West was an idle heir and older brother. Courageous and noble, he was currently working as ambassador of the West. Not having seen his family in half a year, Beckett wrote his parents and sisters often. Long and detailed, he chronicled everything he saw and did. Some might say he exaggerated from time to time, but his sisters were always on the edge of their seat waiting for the next letter.

Favoring his grandfather more than his parents, Beckett sported dark glossy brown hair and royal purple eyes. Those eyes playfully looked at everything, but today it did not. Sullen,but surprisingly not angry he rode through his father's lands. One of his father's trusted advisors met him at the land's foreboding gates of gold and silver and gave him the news. He knew it was coming, he read the laws. He studied them till he knew each by heart, and suddenly he wished he hadn't. He wished he could be surprised and let it give cause to a fiery anger. Beckett wanted to let his rarely seen anger explode in spite.

He moved with a new sense of urgency as he blazed through town. One could only see the black blur of his stallion. The advisor said the other two sons would be arriving today. Beckett hoped it teach his home before they did.

Within two minutes of speeding on his horse, he had reached. Jumping of with great skill he rushed through open doors. Rather unskillfully, he slipped on the velvet rug with a harsh thump of his head. The sound echoed through the foyer for more than a few , at least everyone knew he was home now.

* * *

Scene change

Blossom POV

THUMP~

The sound rippled through the air and reached my sisters and I's favorite parlor. Bubbles jumped at the sound while Buttercup laid on the couch. Not moving a single muscle at the sound, she quietly breathed.

"I wonder what tha-" Her sentence was cut off by the joyful squeal of our mother. All three of us jumped at at the sound and knew...Beckett was home.

Running through the palace, we rushed into the arms of our brother. Bubbles got there first as she is the fastest of us. Buttercup got there a hair before me and I couldn't help but laugh as my brother went tumbling down at her force. Helping him up, I gasped as he quickly spin each of us around in his arms.

"I missed you all too!" He laughed.

Not a second later, we filled him in on things he already knew.

Boomer POV

It was nice to see the exchange. It was heartwarming, but somehow bitter in my heart. Having no siblings, I did not experience the laughter of one. Sure, I had my cousins. They were like my brothers, but we only saw each other maybe twice a month. Letters when sent often among the three of us, but could not hold a candle right to actually talking, laughing, and teasing in person.

I felt out of place, watching the family.

I slowly made my way down the stairs, and kept my eyes on my feet.

"Sir Boomer. Nice to see you again." The eldest of the the siblings greeted. Older than me and my cousins, I looked upon him with great respect. He was always such a caring face. I believe that is where Bubbles and Beckett favored the most.

There was a small smile on his face, but it didn't reach his eyes. I understood why, but this only fueled me to make her happy. I had already seen the same look on Bubbles' face.

* * *

Scene Change

Brick POV

I looked over to my cousin with a slight grimace. We would be arriving within the hour, and the reality of our situation just hit me. I knew it was real, I knew it was duty, but when I looked over and saw the irate face of my green eyed cousin, I could see the truth in his eyes. Heartbroken at having to leave the woman who he loved, he soon angered at discovering that she quickly moved to another without thought. She didn't fight it, nor question it. Butch told me that he believed she loved that man while she loved him. My dear cousin proceeded to call her every name he could think off, but his eyes betrayed him.

Eyes, I wonder what color the woman am to meet today has. Blue? Brown? What would she think of my eyes? A bloody red that some claimed they feared. I wonder if she will fear them too.

Looking ahead once more, I could see our destination. It was grand but somehow still humble against the scenic backdrop of coastal land. Gripping the reigns of my horse's saddle, I braced myself.

"Now or never" I heard Butch grumble. Hoarse and gravelly, it reached my ears in a low hush.

Now or never indeed my dear cousin. As guilty as it made me feel, I was glad I wasn't in this boat by myself.

 **Few hours later~**

Sitting with my cousins in an isolated training ground, I thought of the pink eyed girl I had just met. Pink. Pink eyes. I never would have guessed that. Beautiful in hue, and naturally glossy red hair greeted me.

She regarded my image with a small nod and introductions of all nine of us commenced. After words she led me to a study, and my cousins and I parted ways. It was expected that we each get to know the person we were going to marry.

Pausing suddenly, she gasped at the sight of a man before her. Blond and green eyed, he stared through the spectacles on his face. He smiled a weary smile at her, and she didn't smile back. It was a second later that I noticed the woman standing next to him, hand slipped into his with a firm grasp. Tall and slim, dusty blond hair fell down her back in waves. Her brown eyes darted between Blossom and him. She didn't let go of his hand as she gently pulled the young man away. Gliding past us, I could feel the woman next to me shudder. She obviously didn't know what just happened.

We spoke and I learned much about her. We playfully debated who the best authors were and she somehow convinced me to show her my manuscripts for a novel I had been working a while ago. I brought them with me just in case inspiration hit. She read all of it. I don't know how, but she did. In order to make sure, I quizzed her on the story. She answered everything thoughtfully and intellectually. She made comments that I hadn't even thought about. No longer distracted by the man from earlier, she look up at me. Though her mind was off of him, the pain shined through those pearly pink eyes.

Shaking my head of the memory, I look over to my wild child cousin Butch. He grumbled his experiance with the girl he had met. I could see the growing blush on his face and he tried to hide it. Butchy was falling just like the rest of us.

Buttercup POV

I jumped in the air to avoid the pillow Blossom chucked. She was livid, broken, and I wanted to beat that son of a gun into an early grave for her. First Benedict avoids Bubbles, and now that low life recluse she loved cheated on her. Jamie paraded around our home with that siren without even considering Blossom's feelings.

This made me fear what Gordon was going to do. Will he start avoiding me too? Will he find a floozy to rub in my face?! I understand that me and my sisters were getting married. I knew that they would feel this way! But, we were going to fight for those men. Run away if we had too, but now there was no reason.

I met Gordon about three years ago. He was a squire, training under his father to become a knight. He captivated me with his skill, and I impressed him with my battle strategy. His dark brown hair always looked black to most. His sky blue eyes were always cloudy with mischief and humor. They would light up whenever he would see me, and his brows would scrunch in anticipation. It thrilled me. The sight of him would make my toes curl and stomach drop.

My mind drifted to the man I met earlier. I challenged him to a game of chess to feel him out. He was good. Great even, but he couldn't beat me. At least not the first time. That all too familiar drop in my stomach occurred when I looked at the board during our second round. He had me! There was no possible way to beat him, and his eyes twinkled with knowledge of this. It was my first time losing a chess match in twelve years.

Hope you all liked it! Review and tell me what you think! What should happen next? Fufufufu~(Snobby Anime Girl Laugh)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a dead succulent. Review please. Thank you for the follows and favorites. Check out my other fan fiction if you have the time. Thank you.

Buttercup was on his mind, and he couldn't get her out. Since their chess game, he couldn't help but acknowledge the way his chest tightened when he heard her voice echoing through her home or when he caught a glimpse of her in the hallways before swiftly sprinting away in the opposite direction.

Butch charged at the target dummy in front of him. His sword clashed with the wood and the wood snapped into pieces. Butch quickly wiped at the nonexistent sweat at his brow before swiping his toned hands through jet black hair.

A slow clap resonated through the training hall he stood in. Looking around in order to find the source of the sound, his eyes soon settled on a tall man. He was around Butch's height, probably an inch shorter. Cold blue eyes stared at him despite the wicked grin on his face.

"So you are the one my Buttercup is to marry. Butch of the what was it again? I can just call you Butch right? Thanks, Butch. The name is Gordon."

At the mention of Buttercup, Butch concluded that this was the man who courted Buttercup previously. It made him grimace. This man was too cocky.

Butch decide it was wise to just ignore the man. Turning to make his way over to another target, he found himself quickly dodging a slice in the air.

Gordon's sword was pointed at the ready, and Butch knew why. Gordon wanted to fight for her. Butch quickly decided that his desire to win was even greater. With the first clash of their swords, they silently agreed that Buttercup was a girl worth fighting for.

* * *

Buttercup walked through the castle with no rhyme or reason. She allowed her feet to carry her wherever it desired. She wasn't too surprised when she realized where her feet had decide to take her.

She stood a few steps away from Gordon's favorite training hall. He used to joke and say that it was because the parlor she claimed for herself overlooked it. That was true, but Buttercup had a feeling it was his favorite because it was the closest one to the dining hall used by the knights and squires of the land.

As she got closer she could hear the sounds of a spar, and her curiosity grew.

Saying she was shocked to finally see Gordon for the first time in over nearly two weeks was an understatement. Seeing him fight Butch with a ferocity she hadn't seen a while was surprising. The fact that he was clearly going to loose was even more so.

Looking off to the side and seeing Buttercup, Gordon stumbled. Falling to the dirt ground he awaited the final blow. It never came.

"Miss Buttercup" Butch breathed. He was fighting for her, he obviously won, and she appears before the final blow. It must be a sign.

* * *

Buttercup stared at her beloved for what felt like hours before uttering a word to him. He stared right back without wavering.

"Your getting married to him."

"Yes, I would have told you but I could find you anywhere. You were avoiding me."

"You wouldn't have told me. Your engagements are to be confidential."

"They how do you know about it?"

Gordon stood without warning. Facing away from her he huffed.

"All three of us know about it." He walked off with looking back.

He decided that he couldn't fight for her. None of them could. Buttercup stood alone. Silently fighting back tears, she decided that Butch wouldn't have to find her anymore. There was no longer reason to run...

* * *

Bubbles took in what her sister told her and along with her eldest sister, tried to comfort the young woman. It was hard though as Bubbles thought of the fact that Benedict knew. He knew she was getting married. He was avoiding her and that was enough for her.

It was over.

* * *

Boomer sighed as he watched the woman he had already gained feelings for. She was working in her garden and Boomer was just itching keep her company.

Walking over lighting he softly made his presence know to the woman. She greeted him with a small smile and looked back over to her flowers.

Boomer could see the pain in her eyes when they met his, and it struck his heart.

"Miss Bubbles. Let's go on an adventure today.

Thank you for reading! Review and tell me what you think. Please excuse typos. All of my stories are written on my phone. I am going to try to put out the next chapter tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Thank you guest for your Review! I appreciate the feedback, and I went ahead and fixed all of the typos I could find in Chapter 4. Doing chapters 1-3 would take some time. Well, onward with the story!

* * *

Bubbles was curious as to what this "adventure" could entail. She could tell that he was making an effort to cheer her up. She giggled as she thought about how sweet the young man in front her naturally seemed to be. Kind hearted and true to her, Bubbles decided an adventure, where ever it may be, would be fun.

"I'll take you up on that offer Sir Boomer." She faced the man fully and stuck her hand out with intentions of sealing the deal.

"Boomer. Call me Boomer...please. If you don't mind. I mean if your uncomfortable with it I'd unde-."

Bubbles fought the urge to playfully roll her eyes at the man's rambling. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up along side her.

"Boomer. I've fine with it. See? Boomer, Boomer,Boomer. Now let's start this adventure you speak of." Time away from the castle would do her some good. Especially considering that Benedict is somewhere around. Avoiding her.

She shook her head at continued to pull Boomer towards the gates. She was going to at least try to enjoy herself today. Within minutes, they had a pair of riding horses in front of Bubbles' home.

"Onward! Towards a new adventure! Fun awaits us my fair maiden." Boomer claimed. Chest poked out and a mock "princely" attitude set in place, he got his first real laugh out of Bubbles for the day.

Helping her mount the horse though she truly did not need it, Boomer planned the day in his head. He truly didn't think he would get this far.

"Let us get to know each other today Boomer. Do you mind if we play a little question game?"

Boomer didn't see any harm in it and agreed. Later on in life he will realize that he could never say no to her

"Okay. I'll ask you a question and you will answer it. After you answer truthfully, I say my answer. You have to decide whether I answered truthfully as well. I will tell you if your right or wrong. If your wrong, I will tell you the right answer. Safe is true if I tell a lie. We will take turns doing this."

Again Boomer agreed. It seemed fun and easy enough to not look like fool in front of her.

"Ok. First question. What is your fravorite color?"

"Navy blue." He answered. Bubbles thought about how his eyes were the same color.

"Mines is sky blue."

"Your telling the truth." Bubbles smiled and nodded to herself.

"Okay, my turn. What is your favorite season?"

* * *

The game continued until the duo reached the center of the capital. Bubbles could feel the glances and excitement at her arrival. She often went into the capital to help out the elderly shopkeepers and merchants that lined the streets. Her sisters joined her practically every time as they all did various tasks for various people. Sometimes Bubbles would even join the little children in there games and coloring of the street. Many times she had arrived home covered in colored powder that the children used. Children were one of her weaknesses.

"Miss Bubbles! So good to see you! Haven't seen you or your sisters in quite sometime. We understand though. Busy, Busy!" An older woman chuckled. Her laugh was contagious as Bubbles too broke into soft laughter. It was true though. Her and the other two daughters hadn't been around in over two weeks.

"Such a handsome man here! Nice to meet you young man." Boomer received many greeting and warm smiled from the citizens he passed. Their hospitality made him feel welcomed.

Bubbles dragged Boomer everywhere. They visited almost every shop, and bought seemingly unnecessary items that ranged from scrolls to fruits.

Boomer took it all in and idly thought about how happy Bubbles seemed. The thought of tearing her away from these people hurt him. She would see her people of family very often. All three boys agreed that they would see each other as much as humanly possible, but that didn't erase the fact that the girls would be separated.

Quietly, the rode away from the capital and into a forested area. Bubbles looked back to make sure she hadn't lost the young man. She knew this area like the back for her hand. He however, did not.

"Oh my goodness." Boomer gasped. Bubbles led him to one of her favorite places in the land. A crystal clear pond that was untouched by human development. There weren't any signs that humans had even been in the area recently.

Bubbles carefully dismounted her horse and approached the water. Boomer follow not a second later.

"Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful." He whispered. She didn't know, but he wasn't just talking about the body of water in front of them. Suddenly, the blue eyed feind had an idea.

Stumbling slightly he lost his balance. Within a second he was fully submerged.

"Oh my gosh. Boomer are you o-" She didn't even get to finish as his hand darted out to grab hers, successfully pulling her in to meet the same watery fate.

" BOOMER!" She couldn't stop the laughter that rumbled in her chest. Boomer came up for air and spun her around. Shaking the water out of his hair while doing so, he could hear her struggling to complain light heartily at his actions.

* * *

The two blondes got back to the castle damp and giggling. Bubbles didn't fight the blush that surfaced on her face. She enjoy this "adventure". Buttercup and Blossmon saw when they arrived and could not wait for their younher sister to answer all of their questions. Glancing at each other, they smiled fondly at the sight through the window they stood in front of. Their sister looked happy.

Beckett strolled past and whistled at the view. Boomer was one he could trust.

Thank you for reading! Please excuse any errors. Review pleaee and tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing. The succulent is dead and gone now, so Imma come up with something else to say. lol.

* * *

Jamie crossed his legs and shifted under her gaze. It was cold and blank, but he knew that it held disappointment for him. It irked him to the point where he could not help the deep breaths he took or the clenching of his jaw.

"You never told her. You never broke it off with her. You told me you did! Jamie, you lied." The girl's shuddering shoulders were the only indications of her hurt.

""I wanted to. Really, I did. I just-" His voice sounded foreign to his own ears as he tried to justify his ill actions. It wavered and cracked. Softer than normal,that voice was nothing less than defeated and deflated.

Her hair flew wildly as she flung her head away from his face. The shuddering if her shoulders grew more intense as the seconds went by.

"You made me look like a fool! I never wanted this for Lady Blossom. I never wanted to see her like that, but I went and fell in love with you anyway. Like an evil witch, I casted a curse upon her heart."

Her words tore at his own heart as he replayed his relationship with both women. He remembered meeting Robin and becoming friends with her. She was cleaning the castle's library as instructed and he was continuing his bookkeeping as Blossom had been in the central helping with who-knows what when they first met. It was not even a week later that they started their "relationship" a month and a half ago.

"Robin, I'm sorry" Looking up from his lap, he was greeted with a harsh glance and trembling lips.

* * *

Benedict decided that he was finished with the sneaking and hiding. He was a cowardly fool for not comforting his Bubbles when he knew she was in pain. Why was he running when he knew what was going to happen. His father warned him. His mother did too. Love comes and goes, but always face the loss head on. The pain will hurt a little less that way.

"I must apologize and accept it. Bubbles does not deserve this...and I don't deserve her" He was no son of a Lord, and he definetly wasn't innocent. The blood of many were on those three men's hands, and only one knew. Being apart of the Shadow Creed and having those women as wives at the same time, just wasn't possible.

Placing his wore and torn mask over his face, he quickly made his way to the mead hall of the warriors of the land. Flashing his ring at the attendant, he nodded slightly and moved to side. Placing his "S" shaped ring in a dusty back panel of hall as a key, he turned it and greeted four Shadow Creed members that awaited his arrival.

"Great to see you boy." The voice of HIM rang out and Benedict stood at attention. The figures of Gordon and Jamie appeared beside him.

HIM was the Core director and was the best in the field was he was young. His hazel eyes gleaned with excitement at seeing the boys in so long. Though he could not see their faces under the masks they wore, he imaged each grinning back.

His long legs carries him for one part of the room to the next and he ran a hand over that impeccable gotee of his. Jet black with peaks of gray shining through, the hair was straight compared to the wavy black locks if the hair in his head. That hair was free if gray, and Benedict sometimes thought that if the director were to shave, he would look no older than twenty-eight. The man's thirty year old daughter and twenty-five year old nephew were the only other testament to his age.

A beautiful woman who continued to serve the core, she specialized in intelligence. Nicknamed Seducea by the Core at the father's discomfort, she was extremely good at well...seducing. A master at it,really. It helped that she bore a strong resemblance to her mother. Though HIM was handsome, Benedict believed he would not make the most beautiful woman. His rougish features were far from feminine.

The area was vast and lavish. Heavily decorated and rich in color, the value of the room blew that of the actual mead hall out of the water.

"New mission from the Isles of Durk. Beloved allies as they are, refusal was not an option. There has been an assassination attempt on their Thane and King in one night. Find the culprit, and do what you need to. I expect this to take no longer than three weeks given the travel time."

All three men nodded in understanding. This would be their longest mission to date as the their Core team was always the fastest and most efficient. Only being called when extremely urgent and necessary, the men hadn't left the land in over four months for a mission.

"Sorry to hear about the Ladies, but I told you it was going to happen."

Rolling his eyes at the man, Benedict grudgingly admitted to himself that the man was in fact right.

"Stay safe, don't die. Dissmissed." In a second, the men where gone. Without a sound, they begun their mission.

Benedict couldn't help the rush of freedom he felt. Bubbles was still on his mind though. Making a quick stop to her room, he left a note that he had previously written.

"I am sorry for hurting you, and I am sorry for avoiding you. I was a coward. Find love with that man, please."

The three men were not not seen again for exactly three weeks. Their parents and Robin were given a convincing excuse for their absence as the three men washed themself of blood that was no longer sitting upon their skin.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. I didn't forget about this story. I hope this chapter suprised you. HIM is not a bad guy here. Just a sneaky guy running a sneaky and secret task force. King John knows about it of course but not the specifics. He doesn't know who is in it or exactly what missions they do in an attempt to keep neutrality and innocence.

Beckett knows about it as he is to become king, but no one else. The only reason why the Benedict and the rest knew about the marriages is because the Shadow Creed knows practically everything that goes on. Jamie kinda gave up on his relationship with Blossom because of this participation in the Creed and the marriage. Same with Benedict. Gordon really wanted to make it work though with Buttercup.

Hope you enjoyed the story, and thank you for reading. Thanks for the review, follows, etc. I will try to update this story and Blood's Generation very soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Butch was jumping in his dirt covered boots. He was going to actually spend time with Buttercup, and it scared the ever loving fudge out of him. The feeling he could only describe as "butterflies" filled his stomach and he could not help but chuckle. That woman would be the death of him, he was sure.

"Sir Butch, Lady Buttercup awaits you in her chamber." An old attendent croaked. He was aged and graying, the cane he held in his left hand was grasped frimly by wrinkled hands. Though to the average eye, the man looked frail. Butch knew better though. He knew a fellow warrior when he saw one, and Butch concluded that the man probably still coached the younger soldiers.

"Her chambers? Alone? My good sir, I would not feel entirely right meeting Lady-"

He was interrupted with a hard smack to his shins, and the power put into it was definetly not accidental.

"Sorry my boy. Slip of the wrist." Sure it was.

Butch said nothing else and nodded as the old man guided him to that blasted room. The stinging coarsed though his leg and he fought to ignore it.

Why would she want to meet there? May the man be going senile and just misheard?

Questions were answered as soon as they were asked as he reached the room. The door was slighty ajar, and Butch could tell that there was no light in the room. Shadows consumed everything except her and the worn chess board that sat infront of her.

Her voice flooded the room in a gentle pour, and it shook Butch's core. It was softer than normal, and held a certain something. A weakness that it did not have before. It was hollow and automatic,it was as if she was possessed by sadness and bitter resolve.

"I would like a rematch Butch. A game to start and end all games."

Butch noted her lack of suffix. He was no longer Sir Butch, and that made him feel...excited.

"What is your wager Buttercup?"

The smirk that settled on her face was a harsh departure from the soft weakness she had shown him not even five minuates prior. It sent a familar chill down his spine and he could only compare it to the chill he experienced before his first human kill. She is devious, and again. It excites the heck out of him.

She threw her head back with a cackling laugh. Definetly beautiful and amused, it ghosted through her room and bounced off the walls. It rung in his ears and he wondered how someones voice could be so hypnotic.

"There doesnt need to be a wager, but I can come up with something." Her eyes narrowed as she moved to place a hand on his chest. Her nails dug into the fabric of his shirt.

"All I know Butch, is that I can not wager this." Her palm pressed deeper into his chest and her fingers curled into a fist that she proceed to gently knock above his heart.

"I no longer have enough of my heart to wager. The rest is needed for me to survive. Not live. No, you cant live properly without your whole heart. Survive is a better word, is it not?"

Buttercup shook her head and bit her lips before they could tremble. She would not allow her body to betray her in such a shameful way.

Butch finally found his voice and placed his larger hand over hers.

"I will wager my own then. If you win, you can break it. Take a piece of it to make yours whole again. If I win, I keep my heart and I get a passage into the bit of heart you have left. I will win the right to knock down the walls of that impovershed heart with my own fist."

The shock on Buttercup's face was priceless for Butch. Leaning in close he whisphered, "I will not lose."

* * *

Indeed,he did not. He admits that it was the hardest match he had ever played in his life. She would have won if he wasnt so determined.

"It seems Ive lost once again. That truely...sucks."

Buttercup's nose crinkled and her lips pulled into a sneer, but her eyes were playful and loud. She took this loss in stride.

"I believe my reward should be delivered soon. A token of victory would be greatly appreciated Butters."

A quick flush of the face was her response as she looked away from his piercing green eyes. She felt the urge to do something foolish as she whipped her head back. She just so happened to do so as he was leaning foward to tease her further. His smirk disappeared as her lips crashed into his. A chess piece that he had been fiddling with clacked as it met the floor.

Neither of them pulled away and Buttercup suddenly felt bold. Tilting her head and pushing forward gently, Butch caught her bottom lip with his teeth and pulled just as gently.

Woah, Gordon never did that.

Butch pulled away slowly and rounded the table to sit next to her. The world moved slow for Buttercup and suddenly sped up when his lips connected with hers again. His warm hands cupped one cheek and lifted her chin. Something even warmer than his hands invaded her mouth slowly and her tounge moved to greet his. Her hands roamed his chest and his hands slid from her face to her waist in slow movements.

Air became needed and the two pulled apart. Both pairs of green eyes were cloudy. Butch ran a slow hand through her hair, and she let out a slow sigh. Her eyes stared long and hard at his lips and when he licked them slowly...well she couldnt help herself.

She is devious, she was weak. She is bold, she was broken. He was there and he cared.

It was unsaid by Butch, but she read the message loud and clear.

I love you...

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. RR please and give ideas if you'd like. Give feedback. The reds will probably get the next chapter.


	8. Find Me Chapter 8

Disclaimer:I own nothing

* * *

Brick noticed the shift in Butch and Buttercup's interactions with each other. Butch never strayed too far from her and Brick caught the glances she would give to his dear cousin. It was sickeningly sweet and dare Brick say he was a bit jealous. Both of his cousins made noteable progress in wooing their respective females.

'What can I do to prove these feelings to her?'

Lowering his head into his hands, he rubbed at his scalp. The blazing locks drowned those hands in a sea of red. Anyone passing would have compared it to a rare flow of hot lava. Women pondered if he was the sun personified. Blazing hot and untouchable, Brick liked to believe he was in his most vain moments. He took pride in his locks, and fought to keep them presentable.

Lifting his head and flinging his hair to the side, he locked eyes with his heart's desire. Red met pink and pink moved closer. The smile on her face was subtle as she ghosted through the room. Timdly, she ran a hand through her own hair, and Brick noticed its similar color. Though not as bright, those locks looked like a warm sunset. Touchable, desirable, kissable...was he still talkimg about hair?

'No, definetly not.' Floated in his head as his eyes lowered to her lips.

Lifting his fingers to his wrist, he pinched. Hard.

'Control yourself Brick.'

She titled her head in confusion at his odd behavior before shaking it.

"Sir Brick. Are you doing anything today?"

She felt horrible after the whole Jamie situation, and it felt as if she were ignoring Brick lately. For better or worse, she was to marry this man soon.

"No, nothing. I would love to accompany you to...where ever you...may be-"

His words fizzled out and he berated his tounge for his lack of speech.

" Join me in a little excursion to the Capital Market? My favorite book store received a new shipment, the owner is a dear friend. Like an uncle really. He would like me to "sample the goods" as he put it."

She smiled at the thought of the older man and his family. His son Forrest should be turning two years in month. Perhaps she should take a gift.

* * *

The capital was bustling as usual, and Blossom took in a large breath. She enjoyed the smells that lingered in the area. From the fresh smell of the air to the savory meats that were cooked and served in various street stalls.

"We're almost there, I promise." She spoke over her shoulder. The young man tailing her barely caught her words as he took in the world around him.

Blossom stopped her movements aburptly as she eyed a tart in the window of one of the oldest bakeries in the capital. One of the oldest and one of the best, she thought idly as she moved to stake her claim. She noted that she wasn't the only one ogling the sweet treat. Pink met red once again in a silent battle.

'That tart is mine.'

* * *

Sharing is caring, and well Blossom supposed she cared. He eyed the tart like a puppy begging for food and when she took the first bite, he looked like a slapped baby. His eyes grew bigger and his brows turned downwards. Lips quivering slightly, she caved.

"Fine, take a piece you little baby."

Ignoring her remark almost entirely, he gladly bit the tart. A large bite right where she had bitten before.

"I said a piece Brick! Gosh, you took the whole thing and bit it too!"

Her face was heavily flushed and she couldnt determine if she was blushing or peeved. Brick decided it was both as wiped glaze from the corner of his mouth with his finger and licked it clean. He did the same to her. Blossom promptly ran away to her prior destination...the bookstore.

Laughing wholeheartedly, Brick ran to catch up.

The glaze seemed to taste sweeter coming from her lips. He wondered if other treats did as well.

* * *

'That Brick!'

We were finally back from our little trip and I felt no shame bolting to my favorite parlor. To my (not)suprise, my sisters were already there doing their normal activities.

Bubbles noticed me first and looked up from the dress she was sewing. A beautiful thing that she had been sewing for a couple of months now.

"Hello Bloss, how was your day?" Her smile was bright and wide as she began to hum our favorite song.

"Interesting dear sister."

Buttercup cracked her neck and turned it towards me. Her hands played with a chess piece that looked new. The set had a black and dark green theme with gold accents. No doubt a gift from Butch.

With that cursed all-knowing smirk she cooed,

"Ah. Interesting is your face. It burns bright my sister. Bright like his eyes, that Brick~" She ended his name with a harsh "k" sound.

"Laugh at my anguish sister, while you fiddle with that blasted chess piece. A gift from your promised?" I glare at her without malice and let myself flop onto my favorite seat.

Buttercup laughed and kissed the piece that still laid in her hand.

"Yes, a gift. Among others."

Bubbles eyes met mine and she grinned a grin that reeked of deviousness. She wanted details, and frankly I did too.

"So what else has he gifted you Buttercup?"

Said girl's face lit up as she cursed herself. Cats out of the bag.

"His wonderful lips. A beautiful experience with those amazing lips. Oh and the things he can do with that tounge and teeth of his."

Her eyes became cloudy as my mind skyrockets. Was this the same girl who refused marriage so greatly no too long ago? Bubbles mouth opens and closes once before-

"Ahem. Girls. Nice to see you all."

Beckett showed up. His face was easily readable and it was a mix of anger, disgust, and

...happiness? He looked pointedly at Buttercup.

"He's dead"

It took all three of us to tackle him down when he moved to leave. We each sat on his back at once and Buttercup took time to explain.

" We kissed and that was it. I still hold my innocence...for now."

I knew she said that to rile him up, and I admit that it was funny to see our calm brother turn monsterous.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Review, follow, etc. Fluff and post wedding is coming soon. Give baby names and genders for the pairs for reading. Shoutouts will be given to those who give names a genders that end up in the story.


	9. Married life Greens

Sorry for taking soooo long! Forgive me! School threw me for a loop, but I've graduated high school!! Woohoo! Hope you all like this chapter. Sorry its short. It will be focused on the greens post wedding. Disclaimer:I own nothing.

She thumbed through the book that sat in her lap. None of it interested her, but she had nothing better to do. She already visted the Capital and introduced herself to as many people as possible. The new land she now called home, was breathtakingly beautiful. With cobblestone streets that reminded her of her birth place and the freshest air she breathed decided that her new home wasn't the fiery pit if agony that she deemed it would be when she first found out her fate as a bride. The young woman already sparred with the warriors that greeted her at the barracks. The memory of fresh soil being kicked up and swords clashing brought a small smile to her face. She knew she couldn't play chess today. Butch was away, and there was really no one else to play against. They were all too scared or just plain bad at the game. Even the skill of Butch's top war and strategical defense advisors paled horrible in comparison to Buttercup's.

Deciding to just walk aimlessly through her new home, she placed the book back where she found it and kdly stretched her arms and legs. The young woman realized that the amount of time she had spent reading boring words in a boring book was ridiculous as she took a quick glance out the large window to her left. The sun had already gone down, and the dots of stars were starting to peak in. Walking through the threshold, she left the one of many parlors in the estate. Door to door she went. She knew where pratically everything was at this point, but boredom was killing her. She made a mental note to tell her sisters, brother, and parents about this in an exaggerated fashion through long letters tomorrow.

"Butters? Shouldn't you be heading for bed? Let's go together. "

The voice of her husband reached her ears. It was quiet, and as if he was trying not wake anyone up. Quite foolish, as they were the only one living on ghe current floor and the two immediately below.

"So you'd like me in your bed? What a round about way of saying such a thing." She teased. Her voice low, mocking, and sultry. With a tilt of her head and a narrowing of her bright green eyes, she let her dark hair cascade over her shoulder. She was a little minx for pushing him, but once again. She. Was. Bored! If anyone could provide a bit of entertainment right now, it would be Butch.

The tips of his ears blazed red but he didn't back down. Yeah, he provided a lot of entertainment that night.

"So you do want to meet me in my bed? My wife, I would never deprive you of such a thing!" His eyes blazed and Buttercup hated to admit the mess he was turning her into.

Just was she was going to retort, a fine comeback she was sure, his hands reached for her face and pulled her in. Lips locked and hands all over, Butch didn't pull away until they were both red in the face. The look on her face was absolutely stunning. Sinfully beautiful as she breathed hard to catch her breath.

Buttercup grinned up at him and he matched it with one of his own. With a simple nod of her head, he knew he hand her permission.

"Race you to the room?" Her question sounded oh so innocent, but her body betrayed them. Tongue licking over lips, eyes misty, breathing erratic. Butch let her have a five second start.

I still need baby names and characteristics!!! What do you all want the children to be like? Physically and mentally(personlity) I will do a short post wed chapter for the other two couples and then move onto introducing the kids.


End file.
